The Masquerade
by The Forgotten Lover
Summary: Ginny is madly in love with Hermione, but feels Hermione is only interested in men and would never give her the time of day. What if Ginny had the opportunity to kiss Hermione, without her knowing it was her...would she do what it takes to have one simple kiss from the love of her life? Even if it seemed selfish, deceitful, and involved a large peacock? One shot. GW/HG Femslash.


**Author's note: This fic contains explicit content, if you're not a fan of sexual content, then this fic is not for you. This is a one shot that I've had in mind for quite some time. I hope for those of you that do decide to read, that you enjoy it just as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)**

**Takes places in Hermione and Ginny's seventh year, after Voldemort is defeated. Ron and Harry have not returned to Hogwarts for their final year, and don't make an appearance in this fic.**

* * *

What if you thought you found your soul mate, the one you were destined to be with, the one who could make your half, whole…only they didn't realize it? Would you do whatever it takes to be with them? What if it meant deception? What if you had to pretend to be someone you weren't to be with your soul mate? Would they really be your soul mate if you had to pretend to be something just to get their attention? These were the thoughts that were currently flowing through Ginny's mind. She sat in her dorm room, staring down at a piece of parchment that had been given to her by her friend Luna. This was the beginning of an elaborate plan to win over her one true love.

The object of her affection was Hermione Granger. Although Hermione reciprocated her feelings through Ginny's fantasies, she felt as though she would never get to know what it was like to be loved by Hermione in real life. Only in Ginny's wildest dreams did Hermione return her affections. Though there were signs that Hermione might've felt similar to Ginny, but she never really knew for sure what she was thinking. For all she knew, she could have taken what Hermione thought was a friendly touch the wrong way. Hermione dated men. Never had Ginny seen her show any interest towards a woman, and that highly discouraged the read head.

The two had become best friends over recent years. Hermione dated Ron for a short while after Voldemort had been defeated, which shattered all of Ginny's hope that she and Hermione would one day be together. She told herself how silly she was for thinking such a relationship between the girls was possible, but she couldn't help it…she loved Hermione dearly. Then the day came when Hermione came running up to Ginny in the common room, on the verge of tears. She had just broken up with Ron, and was wondering if she had done the right thing. Ginny, of course, played the role of best friend and was there to comfort her. She felt bad, but she was secretly happy the two had ended things. That's when Hermione began to show signs that she was interested in Ginny as more than a friend.

It was the little things that confused Ginny. Hermione touched Ginny more often, ran her hands along Ginny's thighs, made remarks about how beautiful she looked, and found ways to get the two of them alone. Never did she make any kind of move to take things further, and this is where Ginny became frustrated. The object of her affection was making it really hard to be just friends. She wondered if Hermione wanted Ginny to make a move, but was too terrified of getting rejected by the brunette, so she kept her love a secret. Ginny was so mad at herself because she was supposed to be courageous and speak her mind, only in this instance she couldn't. She would rather love her friend silently, than risk losing her forever. Hermione meant way too much to Ginny for her to risk their relationship.

What if Ginny had the chance to kiss Hermione though, without her knowing it was her? Just one kiss to know what it was like to kiss her love, to know what bliss would feel like. An opportunity had arisen, but Ginny wasn't sure if she wanted to take things this far. She wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do.

Ginny continued to stare down at the parchment; it was an invitation to a masquerade ball, something new to Hogwarts. Ginny wasn't planning on going, not until Hermione told her that she was going. Now Ginny had a plan. What if she could hide her appearance, mask her identity, and kiss Hermione? What if Ginny was disguised as a man, so Hermione would kiss her? Could it work? Ginny didn't know, but she couldn't get the idea out of her mind. Once she thought of it, that's the only thing she could think about. Just one kiss from Hermione, and that's all. She would disappear and Hermione would never know it was her…it could work. As long as there was a possibility to kiss Hermione's sweet lips, then she had to try. She had to put her plan into action.

_The next day…_

Ginny, still unsure about her plan, decided to confide with Luna to see if she thought it was a good idea. It was a rather rainy day, but Ginny found this the perfect opportunity to meet Luna in private, where no one would bother them. She told Luna to meet her near Hagrid's hut, just on the border of the forest. There Ginny stood beneath the cover of a giant tree; rain falling gently around her. It was a rather chilly day for spring, but Ginny was used to the cold.

Deep in concentration, Ginny stared into the forest and wondered what kind of creatures may be staring back at her. She managed to keep her curiosity at bay as she waited quietly for her friend.

"Ginny" Luna's voice came from the opposite side. Ginny turned her head and smiled weakly at her friend.

"Luna, how're you?" Ginny motioned for Luna to come closer.

"I'm well, thank you. What did you want to talk about? Is it Hermione?" Luna smiled. She had good intuition; Ginny had to admit that.

"Of course it is; when is it not?"

Luna just continued to smile, allowing Ginny to explain her situation. "It's about this masquerade ball that's coming up. I have an idea, but I'm not sure if it's the right thing to do."

"What are you planning on doing?"

"It's kind of silly to talk about…I was thinking of disguising myself as a man, and trying to get a kiss from Hermione." Ginny began to blush.

"I don't think you need to go that far to get her attention."

"Meaning?"

"I think that she would like the idea of you kissing her, as yourself. Hermione is good at hiding her emotions, but it's hard not to see the way she looks at you." Luna brushed some of the free falling drops of water away from her face.

"Don't be silly Luna. She doesn't like me like that." Ginny responded, unwilling to hope any longer.

Luna was quiet for a moment. She stared at Ginny curiously, still smiling. "I think if you dress as a man, you'll have a less chance of kissing her than you would if you went as yourself. Hermione doesn't seem the type to kiss random strangers, but if that's what you want to do, then I can't stop you. I don't think there's anything wrong with wanting one simple kiss, but remember… she will be looking for a man after you kiss her, not you."

"So you don't think it's wrong that I deceive her?"

"No, not for a simple kiss."

Ginny sighed in relief. She just wanted someone to agree with her, and she got her answer. She was about to reply when they heard the crunching of twigs and leaves. Someone was approaching.

"My my, what are you two doing out here all by yourselves? Have I interrupted something private?" Hermione's voice broke the silence.

_Of course it's her. _Ginny thought, and swallowed hard. Her heart suddenly picked up in pace.

Ginny just stared at Hermione; she had no words for the beauty she saw before her. It was getting worse for her to function properly around the older girl. Her mouth hung open slightly, she was trying to think of the proper words to say, but came up with nothing.

"We were just discussing dress options for the ball tomorrow. I'm going as a peacock. What will you be going as?" Luna asked cheerfully.

Hermione stared at Ginny, but replied to Luna, "I can't tell you what I'm going as; I want it to be a surprise. I can tell you that I'm really looking forward to going though. It'll be a great way to end our Hogwarts careers."

"I can't wait to see what you'll both be dressed as, it'll be a great night indeed." Luna looked back and forth between Ginny and Hermione, and realized that it would be best that she leave. She removed herself from the tree trunk she was leaning against, and waved goodbye to Ginny.

"Bye Luna, see you tomorrow." Hermione watched Luna leave, and then turned her attention back to Ginny, who had yet to say anything.

"I do hope that you're not going as a peacock as well." Hermione commented and stepped closer to Ginny.

Ginny laughed, "Oh no. I have a much better plan than that. I didn't think I would enjoy this ball, but now that I have a good dress idea, I think I'll enjoy my night quite nicely."

"Are you going to tell me what you're going as? Or do I have to wait and see how beautiful you look tomorrow night?" Hermione took yet another step closer, and touched Ginny gently against the shoulder.

Ginny turned her head to face Hermione for the first time, "I believe you're going to have to wait to see, my darling."

Hermione's eyes brightened and she smiled, "I love it when you call me that. I suppose we'll both have to wait and see what the other is wearing. I think it'll be fun. Like a little game, who would be able to figure out who the other is first?"

"Now that sounds fun. I bet you anything that I'll find you first." Ginny poked Hermione, causing her to flinch.

"I highly doubt that Ginny. Your red hair is far more uncommon than my own." Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her out of her spot. She wanted to go back inside and wanted Ginny to follow.

"Oh, that's true. I'm almost certain you won't find me first though." Ginny was blushing like a mad woman. Hermione wasn't letting go of her hand.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens then. Now let's get inside, it's freezing out here. There's a place by the fire that has our name on it."

"I like the sound of that…" _This woman is driving me insane! _Ginny thought to herself. How was she ever going to make it through the night without giving in to her true desires?

_The night of the ball…_

Ginny stared at herself in front of the mirror in the room of requirement. It wasn't exactly going to work if Ginny transformed herself to look like a man while still inside the girl's dormitory. She had yet to change her appearance; Ginny was simply looking at her red locks of hair. On the table next to her, a book of spells lay open on a particular page. She didn't want to change any of her body parts, so she settled for changing her hair style.

_How would I look with short, black hair? _Ginny questioned herself. She held on to a strand of her hair nervously, hoping that the spell would be reversible by the end of the night. It would be hard to explain why Ginny suddenly had short black hair to everyone, especially after she kissed Hermione with said hair style. Doubt crossed her mind once more; she had no idea if this was going to work, and suddenly felt stupid for even thinking of the idea. That was, until she began to think of Hermione, and how much she loved her and how much she craved one simple kiss.

Ginny took another look at the spell, and cast it nonverbally, being sure to make good use of what she learned at Hogwarts. She had her eyes clinched tight, she didn't want to see if she made a mess of her head or not. However, knowing she would have to look eventually, Ginny opened her eyes and started to laugh at her reflection. She didn't look much like a man; she imagined this to be what Harry Potter's younger sister would look like, if he had one that is.

Changing her hair clearly wasn't going to be enough, but luckily the suit she had would help. She looked down at her breasts, but really didn't want to go that far. So much for masking herself as a man; hopefully her tomboyish figure would help. Ginny reluctantly began to put on the suit, and with each pull and tug of the suit, she suddenly didn't feel so silly. She actually couldn't see her figure beneath the dark suit. Smiling slightly, Ginny finally reached for the masquerade mask. It was black, with silver ornaments designed around the eyes. It covered most of her face, and made her indistinguishable. No one would ever guess that Ginny was the one beneath the mask and suit; at least that's what she thought.

Now to try out her voice. She cleared her throat and tried to sound as manly as she could. "Would you care to dance?" Ginny immediately started laughing again, she sounded like she was a twelve year old boy going through puberty.

Ginny tried it again, "Would you care to dance, m'lady?" Now she sounded as if she had something rather uncomfortable stuck in her panties.

"This is never going to work." Ginny stared at herself in the mirror. She thought her plan was so perfect, but now it just seemed to be falling apart.

Perhaps if she played the quiet and mysterious role, she would be better off. Either that, or Hermione would think something was seriously wrong with her voice.

Ginny looked in the mirror once more before leaving, and sighed. It was going to be now or never, and she'd rather give it a try, than to say she never tried and always wonder. Who knows, maybe Hermione would be completely revolted by this mystery man, and nothing would happen. Then again, she may get the kiss of her life. She just had to wait and see what happened.

She made her way out of the room of requirement and was surprised to see a rather large peacock waiting just outside for her. If she didn't know any better, she would be terrified of the monstrosity.

"Ginny!" Luna exclaimed.

Ginny jumped at her voice. "Shh, Luna, no one is supposed to know it's me, and…that's a really interesting dress you're wearing."

Luna was dressed in blue and green feathers, and it looked as if hundreds of eyes were staring back at her. To top it off, Luna was wearing a hat with a fake peacock head at the top.

"Thanks Ginny and you look dashing! I might not speak around Hermione if I were you, it's a dead giveaway." Luna nodded her head, and placed a hand against Ginny's back. Together they began walking toward the ball. An announcement was made earlier that day that the ball was going to be held outside due to the change in weather. It was no longer raining, and turned out to be quite the pleasant day. There was supposed to be a full moon tonight, and the ball started right before the sun set, so it was destined to be a beautiful scene.

"So, what's your plan?" Luna asked as they made their way down the moving staircase. Passerby's stopped and stared at Luna's choice of dress, none of this seemed to faze her.

"Well…I don't really have one. I thought I would just walk up to her, dance with her, kiss her, and disappear." Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

Luna just stared at Ginny.

"What? I only came up with this plan two days ago. What did you expect?" Ginny said.

"Where are you going to disappear? Hermione could easily follow you." Luna asked.

"Yes, she could, but I'm faster."

"So you're going to kiss her, and literally run away from her?"

"…yes."

"You do know Hermione is going to be looking for you tonight."

"Yes, I know that."

"And she isn't going to find you."

Ginny sighed, "What's your point?"

"Well I think it may be a bit suspicious if you run away, and she won't be able to find you anywhere. Hermione could easily put the pieces together…"

Ginny was quiet for a moment, she was right, as always, but her plan was already set in motion. She wasn't going to back down now. They stood right in front of the entrance of the school; they could hear voices and music coming from the distance.

"I wish you didn't make so much sense Luna." Ginny said, but immediately questioned her own sanity when she repeated her comment in her head.

"Just go have fun Ginny. I'm sure the night will end with you getting your kiss." Luna smiled, and started to walk away.

The red head, and now temporarily black head, watched as Luna made her presence known at the ball. Even if Luna had a mask to conceal her identity, everyone already knew it was her based on her choice of outfit. Ginny stood there for a moment, trying to find the courage to move forward. The sun was going down over the mountains on the horizon, leaving the sky a mixture of orange and violet. She could see the moon just beginning to make its appearance above. It was such a beautiful evening, meant for beautiful things to happen. That's when she saw her, Ginny caught glimpse of the love of her life and it left her breathless. Although Hermione said she wouldn't recognize her with the mask on, Ginny knew it was her immediately based on those signature brown locks and the beautiful curves of her body. Her dress was light lavender silk, with a darker trim. She wore a mask that covered her eyes, but the rest of her features were very visible.

The sight of Hermione caused Ginny to move forward. She was alone, and now was the opportunity to approach her. She had no idea what she was going to do, but it would come to her soon…at least she hoped it would. She took her time walking through the crowd of students; no one seemed to pay any mind to her. On her way, she passed Luna, who was showing her outfit off to professor McGonagall, who surprisingly, loved it.

Ginny stopped right in front of Hermione, who simply stared at the mysterious figure in front of her. Ginny couldn't speak or she would be caught, so instead, she simply held out of hand for Hermione to take.

Hermione looked curiously at the hand Ginny held out, and then looked straight into Ginny's eyes. Ginny was hesitant to maintain eye contact, but she forced herself to. Hermione continued to stare intensely at Ginny, but then her curiosity was replaced with a mysterious smile.

"You want to dance with me?" Hermione questioned, placing her drink down against the table beside her.

Ginny nodded her head once, refusing to speak.

She placed her hand in Ginny's grasp, and was suddenly whisked into an embrace, surprising Hermione and causing her to gasp. Ginny could feel Hermione's warm skin beneath her dress and it made her ache all the more. She never got this close before. The band was playing some sort of old style muggle music Ginny was unfamiliar with, but tried to keep up with it nonetheless.

She took a few steps back, guiding Hermione into the crowd of students, and found a little spot of their own. Ginny and Hermione had their eyes locked the entire time as Ginny took the lead and began to dance with her love. She placed her hand just above Hermione's rear, and made sure that she was nice and close.

"You're not much for talking." Hermione commented curiously.

Ginny didn't respond, she just continued to stare into Hermione's eyes.

Hermione continued to talk even though Ginny said nothing.

"You seem familiar, but I can't quite place you..."

Ginny spun Hermione around, and they met each others gaze once more.

"It's weird, because I know most of the students that go to Hogwarts." Hermione's hand began to move lower down Ginny's backside. Her eyes closed for moment and it looked as if she was really enjoying touching this mystery man. Her hands were hard pressed against Ginny's back, and she slowly moved her hands up and down the length of her spine. Hermione licked her lips and finally opened her eyes to stare back into Ginny's.

Ginny struggled with maintaining a straight face. She wanted to cave in; she wanted to kiss Hermione already. This gorgeous girl was dancing with her, touching her, and she couldn't even muster up the courage to try and kiss her. She knew it would be too soon though; Hermione might not like it if she moved too soon.

The sun had dropped completely beneath the landscape, and stars began to appear above the night sky. The song was over, but Ginny didn't want to let go of Hermione. She felt at home right where she was.

"Would you like to dance again, stranger?" Hermione asked, her tone lower than before.

Ginny nodded her head. The next song began, and they were off again. This song was a faster paced song, which kept Hermione from asking any questions because she was being whisked around the dance floor by Ginny. She was determined to get that kiss, but she didn't want Hermione asking anymore questions.

She could feel that Hermione was starting to sweat from all the movement and it made her dress cling to her body in the most delightful way. Ginny gripped Hermione tighter, getting lost in the sensation of being able to touch Hermione in such a sensual way. Hermione was clearly enjoying herself as she laughed while being pulled around the dance floor; her smile was stunning.

_I love you so much, Hermione. _Ginny thought to herself as she stared at the brunette she held closely. Suddenly, a feeling of guilt came crashing down on Ginny. She was tricking the love of her life…

_What am I doing to her? I can't lie to her like this. This is wrong…I'm so selfish for even trying something so ridiculous…I need to leave before I get myself in trouble. _While Ginny was telling herself this in her head, Hermione noticed something was wrong.

"Looks like there's a full moon out tonight." Hermione said quietly, staring up at the sky.

A slower song began to play, but Ginny wasn't moving.

"Why don't we go somewhere quieter?" Hermione suggested. There was a mysterious glimmer in her eyes, and it captivated Ginny.

Without speaking another word, Hermione took hold of Ginny's hand and began to lead her away from the dance floor. Ginny was caught off guard; her thoughts of doubt vanished and were replaced with thoughts of where they could be going.

Hermione led them back inside the castle and up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower. Hermione said the password loud and clear to the fat lady, who huffed disapprovingly at the pair, but opened the door nonetheless.

"I don't know if you know who I am truly, but I am the head girl, and that means I get a room all to myself. Would you care to see it?" Hermione whispered against Ginny's ear.

The red head was blushing furiously, and could only nod her head. Her mind was filled with so many different emotions; she wasn't sure what to think. She knew if she didn't leave soon, that her charade would be up. She couldn't refuse Hermione though, even though she knew rationally that this was a bad idea, her heart turned off her brain.

Hermione kept smiling as she led Ginny up the flight of stairs, and to the head girl's room. She had been here several times, and spent many nights in bed with Hermione, but only as friends. She had no idea what was about to happen, and she had no idea Hermione was so eager to show her lovers her bedroom.

The brunette whispered her own personal password and the door opened, and in she went with Ginny hanging by her hand. She pulled Ginny in quickly, and slammed the door behind her. Ginny heard the clicking of locks, and knew that the two of them were completely alone.

_What am I going to do now? _Ginny thought to herself.

"What do you think of my room? Do you like it?" Hermione whispered in her ear, and then moved toward her bed.

Ginny nodded her head slowly, and watched as Hermione sat at the edge of the bed and stared quietly at her. She wasn't going to make the first move, it was completely up to Ginny on what was about to happen.

She could walk out this door right now, and no one would ever know it was her, and it would be the right thing to do...or she could act completely idiotic, which is of course, what she chose to do.

_I'm screwed _Ginny thought.

"Why don't you come a little bit closer?" Hermione suggested. She finally removed her masquerade mask, and tossed it against the bed.

Ginny's mouth hung open. Hermione was so perfect, so beautiful, how could so resist any longer? Ginny took three long strides over to Hermione's bed, and crashed into Hermione's lips with her own.

Soft, wet, and delicate.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny, gripping the fabric of the suit, and moaning slightly into the kiss. She pulled Ginny down against her, and fell against the bed. Ginny was straddling her; her hands roamed the length of Hermione's body. She wanted more; she always wanted more of Hermione.

_I need to go…I can't keep at this…she's going to find out it's me…_Ginny thought, but with each taste of Hermione's lips, those thoughts grew quieter.

It wasn't until Hermione began tugging at Ginny's mask that Ginny pulled away. She sat up quickly, staring down at Hermione, whose red lips were begging for her return. A small smile crossed Hermione's features as she stared up at Ginny, who was still masked.

Suddenly feeling terrible for the situation she put herself in, Ginny removed herself from Hermione reluctantly. She had to leave…no matter how much she wanted to stay. It wasn't right to deceive Hermione like this, even if she was begging for her to return.

She was staring at Hermione, and could feel tears of shame threatening to spill over. She couldn't lie to Hermione; she couldn't trick her like this.

Ginny took another step away from her. Hermione sat up and sighed. "I suppose you won our little game, Ginny."

She stopped moving. Hermione knew it was her, but how? And what does this mean?

_Why isn't she freaking out? _Ginny thought.

"How…" Was all Ginny could say.

Hermione muttered an incantation and Ginny felt her hair moving, and saw her bright red locks returning to their natural position. She reached toward Ginny's face, and slowly pushed the mask back and off her face. "Your eyes…no one has eyes as stunning as yours, Ginny."

Ginny just stood there, too stunned to move or do anything. She didn't know what this meant.

"I do wish you would place your hands back on me. You have no idea how long I've waited for that feeling." Hermione commented, noting the space that remained between them. She reached out and took hold of Ginny's hand, guiding her back down to sit on the bed beside her. Hermione turned away for a moment, gesturing for Ginny to unzip the back of her dress. Slowly, Ginny extended her hand, and unzipped her dress. She was confused about what just happened, and didn't know why Hermione hadn't slapped her and demanded her to leave yet.

Ginny swallowed hard and placed her hand against Hermione's shoulder to get her to turn around and look at her.

"So was this all just to get my attention?" Hermione asked quietly, the dress still clinging to her body.

Ginny took a deep breath; it was time to be honest. Her plan failed miserably, what better time to be honest than now when everything was already revealed?

"Yes…I thought that if I dressed as a man…that you would pay attention to me…and I would have the opportunity to kiss you. I didn't know you were going to take me to your room."

Hermione hummed seductively, which caused the red head to quiver in her shoes. "While I give you credit for being creative, your plan would have never worked. I would have never kissed you if I thought you were a man."

"I'm sorry Hermione…"Ginny tried to apologize, before she was interrupted.

"Because the only person I wanted to get a kiss from tonight was you."

_If this is a dream, I never want to wake up…_Ginny stared for a moment, her brain trying to process everything that just happened.

Hermione stared patiently at Ginny. She wasn't moving.

_Kiss her you fool! _Ginny screamed at herself, and that's all she needed.

She pressed her lips firmly against Hermione's lips in one swift motion, and Hermione happily invited her to deepen the kiss. The brunette wrapped her arms around Ginny's neck, and Ginny pushed her waist as hard as she could against her own. Ginny was ecstatic, she never felt so alive than she did in this moment. Hermione had lips of an angel.

Hermione's dressed slipped below her chest, revealing a matching lavender bra. In between their kisses, Ginny stared down as Hermione's dress seemed to be sliding further and further down the length of her body. Ginny broke the kiss, and guided Hermione down against the bed once more.

Their foreheads touched as they stared into each other's eyes, "I love you Hermione Granger. I have always loved you. I'm sorry I've been so afraid to tell you."

"And I love you Ginny. I'm not exactly an open book either. What matters is that you're here, in my arms, right where you belong."

It felt as if Ginny were in heaven.

"As wonderful as you look right now Ginny, I would like it if you took that suit off. I'd much rather see you as yourself." Hermione smiled up at Ginny.

"You're amazing." Ginny commented more to herself than to Hermione. She removed her jacket, and began to unbutton her shirt. Hermione's hands found their way to the bottom of her shirt and aided the removal. She was quick to Ginny's trousers, unbuttoning them and yanking them down as far as they would go before Ginny had to sit up and remove them herself.

The red head climbed on top of Hermione, clad in only her bra and panties. The brunette couldn't stop staring at her body. Ginny imagined what Hermione looked like under that dress, and delicately pulled it down the length of her body.

Ensuring the dress was a safe distance away; Ginny resumed where she left off before and collided her lips once more with Hermione. Her hands were now free to roam Hermione's body, except for her bra and panties that is. That didn't stop her from pushing the fabric out of the way though.

Hermione's body writhed against Ginny, whose thigh found its way in-between Hermione's legs. She pushed against Hermione's core, causing the older girl to moan through the kiss.

"What do you want me to do, Hermione?" Ginny asked through her kisses. She found herself trailing down the length of her neck, and toward her earlobe.

Hermione moaned, and pulled Ginny harder against her, "I want you to show me how much you've wanted me all this time. I want to feel all your pent up feelings come out. I want you to touch me; to make love to me just like you've always wanted."

"You want me inside of you, my darling?" Ginny asked, and as if those were the magic words, Hermione spread her legs for Ginny.

"Mhmm." Hermione nodded her head, and stared at Ginny lovingly, longingly.

Ginny's hand moved down the length of Hermione's torso, and pushed their way beneath Hermione's panties. She felt smooth skin against the tips of her fingers as she gently massaged the outer lips of Hermione's sex.

The brunette's mouth opened, never having felt another woman's touch besides her own, the simplest of touches felt phenomenal. A noise she had never heard herself utter managed to escape her lips as Ginny's fingers continued their journey, and slowly pushed her lips apart. She massaged the outside of Hermione's opening, feeling the moisture pouring out of her love, she smiled.

"Do you like the way this feels?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Uh huh." Hermione's eyes were closed tight, focusing on the sensation that was going on between her legs.

Ginny removed her hand only for a moment, to pull Hermione's panties down the length of her legs, and out of the way. She kissed Hermione again, while Hermione reached behind her and undid the clasp of her bra, no longer caring if she had any clothes on or not.

Ginny scanned Hermione's beautiful body and licked her lips, "You're so beautiful."

Her fingers found their way back to Hermione's sex, pushed past her opening, and slid a finger inside. Hermione arched her back, she instantly wanted more.

"Am I doing okay? Does this feel alright?" Ginny asked as she pumped her finger in and out slowly.

"More…please." Hermione murmured.

Ginny was finally free to touch the woman of her dreams the way she truly desired to. Her fantasy could not compare to the reality of actually being able to hold this amazing woman against her. The feeling she felt now was the best she ever felt in her life. Nothing could ever compare to the bliss she felt in her heart for the woman in front of her.

The red head added another finger, and began to pick up pace. Her free hand roamed Hermione's body, grazing against her breasts, and rolling over her nipples slowly. Hermione's cries began to grow louder and longer with every pump Ginny made. She could feel the moisture between her own legs growing for the girl below her. She wanted Hermione badly, and she was having her. She never wanted this moment to end.

Ginny picked up her pace and began to pump faster, hooking her fingers at the end and pushing against the top walls of Hermione's insides. This seemed to really take Hermione by surprise; her body arched and she yelled out in pleasure with each and every stroke of Ginny's fingers. She could feel Hermione's pussy growing wetter with each stroke, and could feel her mouth begin to water. She had to know what she tasted like.

With her hand still in place, Ginny moved down and placed her mouth against Hermione's opening. She extended her tongue and began to lick up and down, tasting every ounce of Hermione's delicious sex. Hermione's cries began to grow longer and lower. Her body was shaking beneath Ginny; she was having an orgasm.

Ginny continued to lick and pump until Hermione's moans quieted. She extended her tongue a few more times, not getting enough of Hermione quite yet. Finally Hermione's hand touched the tip of Ginny's head, and she looked up at an out of breath, but smiling Hermione.

"Come here." Hermione said between breaths.

Ginny obeyed, and moved closer. Hermione pulled Ginny in for another kiss, their bodies intertwined comfortably together.

"I've never felt something so incredible in my life. That was better than what I ever imagined. I love you, Ginny Weasley." Hermione's voice was suddenly raspy from being so vocal.

"All I wanted tonight was a kiss…but I got so much more. I have your heart." Ginny stared lovingly at the girl beneath her.

"Yes, you do. You always have." Hermione simply replied.

That was all that needed to be said. The girls finally had what they always wanted; each other. No matter how they got there, whether it took dressing up like a man and looking foolish or if Ginny had come right out and said it to Hermione, the only thing that mattered is that they were finally together. Love is unpredictable, there is never a typical path love follows, with each and every person it's different. Does the path to finding true love really matter if the end result is happiness?


End file.
